A Thing of the Past
by gryffindorelf9
Summary: James tries to win Lily's heart as Sirius and Remus find new love interests - Lily's best friends. NOTE: Old title 'The Past'. May be changing rating in future chapters.
1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry I decided to delete the first chapter of the first "Above and Beyond". I wanted to go further back into the Marauder's, Lily's, and her friend's lives before Lily and James got together. So the only way to do that was to delete it. Hope this turns out the way I want it to. If not I still have the first one saved so I can submit it if this doesn't go as planned. **

**I want to introduce the characters before you read, just so I don't have to try to fit it in somewhere in the story.**

**Lily Evans: She has beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. She (as well as her friends) does not like the Marauders (at first of course). They all think they're arrogant and immature.**

**James Potter: Well basically James is the same James you read about in Harry Potter. He has jet-black hair that sticks up everywhere, and hazel eyes (at least in this story he does ). He likes Lily, a lot.**

**Bianca Fields: Lily's best friend since 1st year at Hogwarts. She has dark brown, straight hair that is shoulder length and green eyes. Bianca is smart, pretty, and fun to hang out with.**

**Amanda Clearwater: She's a really good friend of Lily's. She has light brown, wavy hair that flows just past her shoulders and gorgeous blue eyes. Amanda is not someone you'd want to mess with. She's outgoing and she's not afraid to smack someone in the face or tell them off, this gets her into trouble at times.**

**Sirius Black: Sirius is once again basically the person you read about in Harry Potter… or not, considering this Sirius Black hasn't been in Azkaban for 13 years. This Sirius is the tallest of the Marauders, with of course black hair and brown eyes. Most girls at Hogwarts are just wishing he'd ask them out, just like most of the Marauders (except Peter ). He likes Amanda and is James's best friend.**

**Remus Lupin: Remus is Remus. He has dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes (er… I think?). Um… oh yes he likes (you guessed it!) Bianca. Can't think of anything else to say about him.**

**Peter Pettigrew: barfs Peter is Peter. He's short, chubby and annoying. He lies and he's a betrayer. Forget about him. I have no urge to waste time writing about Peter. Maybe I'll add tidbits about him every once in a while, but other than that he's just out there in the background. Sorry if someone out there has some reason to like him, very unlikely, but I don't so I don't need to write a lot about him. Okay? Okay. **

**So here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. I would be off in London writing the Half-Blood Prince. The only things I do own are Bianca Fields and Amanda Clearwater.**

It was a normal hot summer day on August 29th. Lily Evans and her best friends Amanda Clearwater and Bianca Fields were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to pick up the school books they would need for their 6th year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hurry up, Bianca!" Amanda shouted while banging on Lily's bathroom door

"Chill out woman, I'm coming!" Bianca said opening the bathroom door and walking out

"You guys almost ready?" Lily said as she walked into her room

"We would've been if SOMEBODY didn't take so long in the bloody bathroom!" Amanda shouted

Lily chuckled, "Well hurry up, I want to get their before everyone else in the school does!" She said as she walked out of her room followed by Bianca who was obviously ready.

The three girls entered Diagon Alley to find it very, very crowded.

"I _told _you guys to hurry up so we wouldn't get here when it's this crowded!" Lily complained

"It's not our fault, Lily. Diagon Alley is _always _crowded a week before school starts, you can't avoid it." Bianca said

"I know… but where do you guys want to go first?" asked Lily

"Ollivanders. My mum accidentally stepped on my wand the day before I went to your house." Amanda said

"All right, Ollivanders it is." Lily said as the three girls entered the small shop full of small boxes

"Welcome, welcome! What can I get for you ladies?" Mr. Ollivander asked

"I need a new wand." Amanda said

"You've come to the right place! Let me see… what wand for you Miss Clearwater?" said Mr. Ollivander as he stood up on his ladder and looked through the boxes.

"Ah-ha, let's try this one." Said Mr. Ollivander as he handed the wand to Amanda, when she took it a vase shattered to the right of them making them all jump

"Hmm… no not that one. Try this." Mr. Ollivander said handing Amanda a 11 ½ inch wand with a Unicorn hair in it.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander said, "That will be two galleons please."

Amanda paid and off they went.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blott's and get our books so that will be out of the way." Bianca said

The girls walked into the bookstore and were soon greeted by the owner.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes we need three copies of: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six by Miranda Goshawk, A Guild to Transfiguration, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, Modern Magical History, Moste Potente Potions, and One Thousand Magical Herms and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, please." Amanda said reading off their schoolbook list.

"Ah, getting your sixth year Hogwarts books are you?" The storeowner asked, the girls nodded as the man went to a bookshelf to get the books.

Lily started to browse the books when she saw the four familiar faces of the Marauders. She quickly turned around to warn her friends and to avoid being seen by them, especially James.

"Guys, don't look now but James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are here." Lily said trying to hide herself, just as Bianca looked over at them

"I said don't look!" Lily whispered

"Sorry!" Bianca said, just as the Marauders approached

"Well, hello girls. Long time no see." Sirius said

"Get lost, Black." Amanda said narrowing her eyes

"We're just getting our books, relax!" Sirius protested

"Well can't you get your books _without _bothering us?" Bianca said

"Bothering you? We only said hi… geez." James said

The storeowner handed the girls their books and they left without saying another word to the Marauders.

"I just can't wait to spend another year with them." Amanda said sarcastically

"Oh yes it will be a blast." Lily added

"I wonder if I can figure out a way to make them leave us alone without getting detention…" Amanda said

Lily laughed, "I'd like to see that happen."

"You speak so lightly of me, Lils. It is possible. I mean, sure, it would take a lot of thought, time, and patients but it _could _happen." Amanda said

"But see that's the problem, for one you don't have patients and I don't know how long I can manage to tolerate them without pulling my hair out, Amanda." Bianca said

Amanda sighed, "Fine, you win."

The girls laughed as they entered Eelops Owl Emporium to buy Lily a new owl.

"How about this one?" Bianca asked, after thirty minutes looking at owls, pointing to a snowy owl, "It's beautiful, Lils. C'mon I want to leave!"

"Is he friendly?" Lily asked approaching the pure white snowy owl that had specks of gray all over his body

When Lily pet the owl he just hooted happily, "I like him." Lily said

"Finally!" Amanda said

"Sir, I'll take this one." Lily told the storeowner

"Good choice." She said as she pulled the owl's cage down gently, "That will be ten Galleons please."

Lily paid for the owl and they left.

"What are you going to name him?" Bianca asked gently stroking the owl's head

"Hmm… Binks." Lily said

"Why Binks?" Amanda asked

"Because I like the name. Obviously, Manda." Lily said

"Whatever you say." Amanda said

"Let's go now, please!" Bianca said

"All right." Lily said, as the girls entered the Leaky Cauldron and were soon on their way back to Lily's house to get a good night's rest before they left for Hogwarts at 11:00 AM the next morning.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: Yay, thanks for all the reviews! They just made my day so I started writing. I'm so glad everyone likes the story. Keep reviewing! Oh and if anyone was wondering Amanda is NOT related to JKR's Penelope Clearwater (Percy's girlfriend), and I am aware that the storeowner of the owl shop suddenly switched from a man to a woman, and I don't know how that happened but it is a female.**

**Etcies: Thanks! Sorry if you don't like the owl's name, but it just popped in my head so I used it. It's not like the owl is some major character anyways.**

**Kiwaussi: Thanks! I like Amanda too. But you'll definitely get to know more about her in the future chapters.**

**Rupertslilangel01: Yes it is going somewhere. I plan on taking this story all the way to Lily and James's deaths and probably a chapter or two beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Bianca and Amanda.**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Bianca, HURRY UP!" Amanda shouted pounding on the bathroom door.

It was the next morning on September 1st at 9:00 AM. The girls would be leaving at 11:00 to go back to Hogwarts.

Amanda was getting _very _annoyed. Bianca had been in the bathroom since she got up at 8:30.

"BIANCA!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"C'mon, Bianca. We need to get in the bathroom." Lily said standing in front of the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, Amanda, could you pound on the door any louder?" Bianca said with a smirk as she opened the door

Amanda made a face like "Ha, ha very funny" as she entered the bathroom

The girls said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Evans as they entered Platform 9 ¾ and onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood and her trusty side-kicks." A cold voice said from behind the girls. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Amanda said, the girls still had their backs turned

"You know I could, but that would take the fun out of everything!" Lucius said

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Shut it or pay." Amanda said turning around, Bianca and Lily turned around and glared at Lucius.

"Ooh… I'm scared now!" Lucius mocked

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Amanda said before she socked Lucius in the face

The girls laughed as the entered their compartment.

Shortly after the cart lady came in their compartment.

"It's against the rules to punch kids on the train." The lady said

"Oh, my what ever to do you mean?" Amanda said in a sweet voice

"Did you punch Mr. Malfoy in the face?" the lady asked

"I'm afraid I did not." Amanda said

"Okay, then. Sorry for bothering you. Have a nice ride." The lady said before exiting their compartment. As soon as she left the girls started cracking up

"I can't believe she believed that!" Bianca said

"I just have a way with adults. It's my secret to getting out of detention." Amanda said

Lily rolled her eyes, just as the last people they would want to see entered. The Marauders.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, "How many times do we have to tell you four to LEAVE US ALONE."

"Could you please just give us a chance?" James asked

"Let me think… NO! Now get out!" Amanda said

"Please?" James said again, not budging from his spot in the entryway

"NO." Lily answered this time

"Look, five minutes. That's all we want." Sirius said

The girls exchanged glances, "Fine. No more than five minutes." Bianca said

"Great!" Sirius said as he placed himself in a seat next to Amanda. James sat next to Lily, Remus sat next to Bianca, and Peter sat on the available seat next to the door.

"All right, Prongs, Moony, let's take advantage of these five minutes and explain ourselves to these lovely ladies. Shall we?" Sirius said

"We shall." James replied, "Now. You all must think we're annoying, immature, and arrogant. Correct?"

"It's a miracle! He _actually _figured something out!" Amanda said over-enthusiastically and then returning to her scowl.

"Funny. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that we're more than immature and annoying. If you all would just _try _to get to know us you would think so too. But instead you limit yourselves to our pranks and judge us towards that. Have you ever had a civil conversation with any of us? No. So how do you know all we are are arrogant, immature, and annoying?" James said

"Good point." Amanda said, "BUT, the problem is we don't care!"

"Actually, I would like to have a civil conversation with them." Lily said

"You have got to be kidding me, Lils." Bianca said

"No I'm not. What have we got to lose except a few minutes of our time? Let's find out just _who _the Marauders really are." Lily said

"Fine. Fifteen minutes." Amanda said

"Okay, great." James said high-fifing Sirius.

"So, James, what do you like to do for fun?" Lily asked

"Play Quidditch." He replied

"What's your favorite class?" Amanda asked James

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Replied James

"What class are you best at?" Bianca asked

"Transfiguration." He replied

"Okay… Sirius." Amanda said, Sirius's head shot up

"What do _you _like to do for fun?" Amanda asked him

"Play Quidditch." He said

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Of course, I should've known. What's your favorite class?"

"Astronomy." Sirius replied

"What class are you best at?" Bianca asked

"Astronomy." Replied Sirius

"What class are you worst at?" Lily asked

"Astronomy." Sirius said with a grin, "No, I'm only kidding. Charms."

"Remus." Bianca said, Remus quickly looked at her

"Hmm?" he asked

"What do you do in your spare time?" Bianca asked

"Read." He replied

"What's your best class?" Amanda asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." He replied

"What's your favorite class?" Lily asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus said

"Okay… well if you guys don't mind we'll see you later." Amanda said

"Right. See you." James said as he left the compartment, followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter

When the boys left Amanda sighed in relief, "Finally. I thought they would never leave!"

"It's not that bad talking to them, you know." Lily admitted

"Lils, are you sick? Because that doesn't sound like something coming that would come out of your mouth." Bianca said

"You guys really. I mean that wasn't torture and you know it." Lily said

"It wasn't torture, but it wasn't fun either. Let's change the subject. Who do you think will win the World Cup this year?" Amanda asked

"England." Bianca replied

"Are you kidding me? Our Seeker is a joke!" Amanda replied

"Don't you remember? We have a new Seeker this year. He's supposed to be really good." Lily said

"I still think Ireland will get it. Either them or Scotland." Amanda said

"I agree with you on Scotland, they have an awesome Keeper." Lily said

"Are you two out of your minds? England is a brilliant team! They have to get the cup this year." Bianca said

"Ireland." Amanda said

"Scotland." Lily said

"England!"

"Ireland!"

"Scotland!"

"Ireland!"

"ENGLAND!"

"IRELAND!"

"SCOTLAND!"

That went on for the next thirty minutes until the train came to a stop at Hogwarts.

**End Notes: Sorry about the short, boring chapter. Please review! (Oh and if anyone is wondering Bianca isn't the type of girl who last to look perfect she just takes a long time in the bathroom… lol)**


	3. Hogwarts

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! They encourage me to keep writing, so keep in mind if the reviews stop I do too! Thanks again!**

**Rupertslilangel01: Right now they're in their 6th year. I mentioned that in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter… that's pretty obvious.**

Lily, Bianca, and Amanda made their way off the train and to the carriages.

"Ugh, those things give me the creeps." Amanda said

"What things?" Bianca said

"Those things that pull the carriages." Amanda said

"They're called Threstrals. Be thankful you can't see them. The only people who can have watched someone die." Lily said

"Now that is creepy." Bianca said

The girls entered a carriage that soon left for Hogwarts. When they got there they exited and made their way for the Great Hall.

"I hope we have a new potions teacher." Bianca said as they walked up the steps

"Don't count on it. Professor Hector has been a teacher here for ages. They wouldn't fire him that easily." Amanda said

Just then they entered the Great Hall and Bianca quickly looked up at the Professor's table to find Professor Hector absent.

"Wouldn't fire him that easily, huh?" she said

"That's a miracle." Amanda said

"Let's just hope the new guy isn't as strict." Lily said

"Or as mean." Bianca added

"Or as unfair." Amanda said

"And don't forget rude." Bianca added

But boy were they in for a rude awakening.

After the sorting and the welcome back feast the girls started heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower when James stopped them.

"Lily, we have to escort the first years to the Gryffindor Tower." He said

"Right, I'll meet you guys upstairs." Lily said as she joined James to the steps outside the Great Hall entrance.

"First year Gryffindors follow us!" James shouted as all the first year students gathered around the steps

The students followed Lily and James up the many, many (moving) staircases.

"Might want to watch out for the staircases, they like to move." Lily said as all the kids were looking around in amazement at all the moving staircases and portraits.

"This term's password is 'Hinkipunk'. Do not tell this password to anyone outside the Gryffindor house! Thank you and have a good year." James said as all the students made their way into Gryffindor Tower.

After everyone (except Lily and James) were inside James just looked at Lily.

"What?" she asked him

"Nothing… just wanted to let you know that I'll try harder this year. And if it doesn't work I'll just have to try harder next year." James said, Lily looked very confused

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked

"Forget it. We have Prefect Duties tonight." James said

"I know." Lily said as she entered Gryffindor Tower to find Bianca and Amanda waiting for her

"Where's James?" Bianca asked

"Out there." Lily said pointing towards the Portrait Hole, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Bianca said," When do you have to do Prefect duties?"

Lily looked at her watch, "In about an hour."

"Okay. What should we do in the mean time?" Bianca asked

"Dunno." Lily said shrugging

"I swear, there is NOTHING to do!" Amanda said plopping down in an armchair

Lily and Bianca sat on a couch across from Amanda. They sat in silence for a while but then started talking when James interrupted.

"C'mon, Lily. We've got prefect duties." He said

"I'll see you guys later." Lily said as she followed James out of the Common Room.


	4. Amanda's Disappearance

**Author's Notes: C'mon, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm still determined to finish this story but I may stop if I don't get reviews. PLEASE! Just click the button at the bottom of the screen and type what you thought of the chapter or story… it's not all that hard. All I want is for you to tell me what you thought or else you won't get an ending. Anyway, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This one should be pretty long if all goes as planned. And I'm sorry if I don't get chapters up very often because school started again and everything… and I might have a tad bit of writers block here and there but I have most of the story planned already. So PLEASE Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Oh fine, I don't own Harry Potter. Only Amanda and Bianca. That should be pretty clear by now, so don't sue me… please.**

* * *

Lily and James walked down the corridors in silence for the most part. Once in a while one would speak but the conversation wouldn't get too far. Lily felt a little awkward.

Here she was, walking the corridors with the one person she would never have wanted to walk with, but yet for some reason it wasn't bothering her.

_Why am I enjoying this? _Lily thought to herself, _This is never something you would enjoy, Evans, ever. Not even now that you're forced to share the Head Tower with him…_

The next few minutes seemed to pass by very slowly, and Lily couldn't stand the silence, so she decided to ask James about the one thing that had been on her mind for the longest time.

"James?" she asked, James looked at her. "Earlier, when you said you'd try harder this year… what did you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" James asked as though it was obvious

"No." Lily said

"I thought you'd figure it out." James said

"Well I didn't, so what did you mean?" Lily asked again

"Think about it." James said

Lily did what she was told. She thought about everything he had said to her this year, and some things he had said in previous years, too.

For the first few minutes she couldn't figure it out, but then it hit her.

"So that's what this is about…" she said quietly

"I told you that you could figure it out." James said

"But… why? Why do you keep trying when you keep failing?" she asked

"Because you're the greatest person I've ever met, and if it takes a lifetime for me to win your heart… it'll be worth it in the end. Why waste my time on any other girl when you're the only one I care about?" James said

Lily was touched. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. But she still didn't quite understand.

"But why only focus on me? Life is too short to revolve your life around one person." Lily said

"Lily, without you, I have no life." James said

Neither one of them could think of anything else to say. They continued to walk in silence for the rest of their prefect duties.

* * *

The next morning went on pretty normal, at least until breakfast. Amanda had left the Gryffindor Tower before Bianca and when Lily and Bianca headed to breakfast Amanda was nowhere in sight.

"Where could she be?" Lily asked

"I dunno…" Bianca mumbled looking all over the Great Hall for her friend.

The two girls looked for a couple minutes but were interrupted by the Marauders.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius said as they approached, the whole group were cracking up

"We don't have time for small talk, Black, we're looking for Amanda." Bianca said

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, his voice now filled with concern

"If we knew that do you really think we'd be looking for her?" Lily asked

"No." Sirius said

"Alright then, let us look for her." Bianca said

"Can we help?" Sirius asked

"No." Lily said, "C'mon Bianca."

The two left the Great Hall and searched the corridors alone.

The were running for the most part, but when they passed the Hospital Wing and Lily glanced inside, she stopped.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked, gasping for breath

"She's in here!" Lily shouted rushing in the room

"What?!" Bianca said as she followed Lily

"Amanda! What are you doing here?" Lily said as she reached Amanda, she but she wasn't in the bed, she was _next _to it.

Amanda didn't answer. She just looked at the person in the bed.

Lily looked down and at once recognized Amanda's very unconscious brother, Zach.

"Oh no, what happened?" Bianca asked

"I don't know… all I know is that it was those good-for-nothing Marauders." Amanda said

"What did they do?" Bianca asked

"How do you know it was them?" Lily asked

"There were a few fifth years that witnessed it. The Marauders played some prank on a group of third years and Zach just happened to be one of them… and here he is, unconscious and unaware of anything." Amanda said

"I can't believe I trusted him…" Lily said

"Who?" Bianca asked

"James." Lily said

"When did you too become best buddies?" Amanda said, "Last I checked you hated him."

"Don't put her down for it, Amanda. She didn't do anything." Bianca said

"Stay out of it!" Amanda snapped

"Amanda! Calm down! Why are you yelling at us?" Lily asked

Amanda took a deep breath, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have. I'm just so frustrated right now."

There was a short silence.

"You guys should get to class… I already informed Dumbledore I won't be attending classes today." Amanda said

"Oh yeah, we have double potions first." Bianca said

"We'll see you later, Amanda. See ya, Zach." Lily said as she left the room

* * *

Lily and Amanda walked through the corridors and into the dungeons when the heard the familiar voices of James and Sirius behind them, but they didn't stop.

"Hey! Lily, Wait!" James shouted

Lily groaned but turned around anyway

"Did you find Amanda?" Sirius asked as they caught up

"Yes, we did. Great place to find her in too. Nothing like a stroll through the Hospital Wing!" Lily said sarcasticly

"She's in the Hospital Wing?!" Sirius said concerned

"Oh, yeah! And you'll never guess who she's visiting!" Lily said

Sirius sighed in relief, "Who?"

"Hmm… remember that group of poor, innocent third years you played that funny little prank on?" Lily said

Sirius and James smiled, "Yeah…" James said, "What about 'em?"

"Well one of those third years just happened to be Zach Clearwater, Amanda's little brother. And now poor little Zach is unconscious in the bloody Hospital Wing!" Lily said

Sirius and James shot each other panicked glances.

"He's unconscious?" James asked

"Mhmm. All thanks to you four. So congratulations, Potter, you just lost all hope of winning my heart." Lily said as she turned away and walked quickly into the Potions classroom.

James just stared at the spot where Lily had stood. He didn't blink, he just stared.

Sirius looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Tell Havins I'm sick." James muttered as he turned away and ran down the corridor.

* * *

"You're late." Professor Havins, the new potions teacher, said as Sirius, Peter, and Remus entered the classroom

"Sorry, Professor." Sirius said as he and his friends found a table towards the back of the room, conveniently right in back of Lily and Bianca's.

"I don't tolerate late students, Black. 30 points from Gryffindor." Professor Havins said

"But, that's not fair!" Sirius protested

"One more word and it'll be 60." Professor Havins said

Sirius sighed and sat back down in his seat.

"Where is the Potter boy?" Professor Havins asked

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went to the Hospital Wing." Sirius said, he then glared at Lily who glared back

"I see. Well who will bring Potter's homework to him when class is over?" Professor Havins said

"I will." Lily said

"Evans. Good." He said

* * *

The rest of the class went by _very _slowly and Professor Havins was torture.

By the time the class was over Lily couldn't bare to go on. She took James's homework and headed toward the Head Tower with Bianca.

"Before I get there I'm going to stop by Dumbledore's office." Lily said

"Why?" Bianca asked

"Because, I can't stand anymore professors right now." Lily said

After they left Dumbledore's office (He approved Lily to take the rest of the day off.) Bianca left Lily and Lily continued to the Tower.

When she got there she said the password ('Beatle juice') and entered.

James was indeed there, but his back was towards her. He was staring into the fire.

Lily stood there, holding pieces of parchment, which contained James's homework assignments. She didn't want to go further into the Common Room. She didn't want to face James.

In truth James hadn't lost all hope of getting Lily to like him. In truth Lily already liked him, more then she thought she did. She couldn't stand to see James hurt… but after what he did she didn't know what to do.

_It wasn't his fault… _Lily thought to herself, _But if I forgive him Amanda will hate me… think about it, Evans, it's either him or her. Amanda would always forgive me, but if I lose James now I don't know if I'll get him back._

Lily slowly approached where James sat. James didn't budge.

"J-James?" Lily said quietly

James looked at her.

"Here's your potions homework," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said very coldly and quietly

"Look, James… what I said earlier… I didn't mean it." Lily said

"Which part?" James asked

"I don't know… all of it. The part where you've lost all hope in winning my heart." Lily said

"Really?" James asked

Lily nodded

"Good. But that's not my problem." James said, turning his attention to the flames again.

"What is?" Lily asked

"My mom's dying."


End file.
